


Force Majeure

by jongdality



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bloodplay, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Rough Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-05-28 09:31:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19391329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jongdality/pseuds/jongdality
Summary: They're both invincible wolves hiding in vulnerable people.





	Force Majeure

**Author's Note:**

> force ma·jeure  
> /ˌfôrs mäˈZHər/  
> irresistible compulsion or greater force.
> 
> *TW for bloodplay, slight dub!con, a/b/o, rough sex

Kyungsoo is in full-fledged agony.

The larger man, alternating between hovering protectively over the other's torpor and sitting with his nails dug desperately into the decorative bolts in the leather chair across the room, lets out a little gruff sound from the back of his throat. He understands that Kyungsoo needed to account for his heat before he finally went in. He understands that things for omegas aren't quite as simple as they are for alphas or even betas; there's a lot of palaver involved in the medicine, in the treatments, in the hormone injections and mental health follow-ups. He knows. He understands. He sympathizes, even if he can't empathize.

_Still_.

Kyungsoo writhes miserably across from him, eyes practically vitrified from the sheer heat radiating off his cheeks as he stares at Jongin beseechingly, his fingers making titchy little scratchy sounds against the soft, worn fabric of the sofa the smaller man had had in his room since _literally_ 2012\. And Jongin doesn't know what to do, has never _really_ been in this situation, feels his blood thin and cut itself with lethal doses of hormones like adrenaline and testosterone, and it rises to boil. Right now, he's begrudgingly stoic, pressing the heel of his palm into the eye twitch that is threatening to divulge just how much this affects him, how much the singer's scent consumes the room in a cloud of suppliant sex and a searing pain crying to be extinguished. Kyungsoo whines and mindlessly wipes the sweat dripping down his temple, and Jongin growls, heavy and corroded at the back of his throat. He nearly begins to cry at how beautiful and vulnerable Kyungsoo looks dripping in torpor, his naked body splayed out and one leg thrown up over the back of the couch.

Jongin knows that the fragility of the man across from him stems only from this crazy hormonal influx and nothing else. Jongin had never touched Kyungsoo unless he was going through heat; his best friend's willingness to sacrifice his hard-won professionalism and practiced aloofness was a total vagary - a _switch_ turned on only two times in the years Jongin has known him. The first time it happened, Kyungsoo had inexplicably missed a practice as a trainee - a punishable offense so close to debut - and when a 17-year-old Jongin had returned to the UPS box-bogged dorms to check if he had overslept (unusual and unlikely), the singer had kissed him hard up against the wall, eyes blown wide with need, and cried for the other to touch him. The dancer had been a virgin, then, but he acquiesced the moment he was needed, _needed_ by _Kyungsoo_ , folded into him without question and pumped him dry until he threw his head back against the wall with a sob. In those days, it wasn't about sex, but mostly about ingratiation; Jongin wanted Kyungsoo to _like_ him. It was about establishing a connection with someone who was demonstrably one of the most difficult people to connect with, and Jongin, when he was young and impressionable, couldn't bear the absolute indifference Kyungsoo - who turned out to be shy, himself - gave him.

Jongin is pulled out of his little memory snippets by the sweeping motion of Kyungsoo's arm, sparkling with sweat, thrown over his eyes. It slides gingerly down his face until Kyungsoo's angry, swollen lips begin to lick into the crease of his own elbow. It must be some form of comfort - the sweat, the taste of masculine hormones; he can see, though, in the distinct distortion of the other's eyebrows that it does nothing to abate the need to taste, to be subsumed in pleasure. In _Jongin_.

After the second time it happened, Jongin came to the conclusion that Kyungsoo was his destined mate.

It was Jongin's 20th birthday - two days before Kyungsoo's 21st, fucking _Capricorns_ \- and Kyungsoo had gone off the suppressant pill to drink with Jongin and the rest of the members. And drink they did. Kyungsoo, by the end of the night, was giggling and garrulous, breathily elaborating upon "The Art of War" and how he wanted to learn martial arts, at least for a _role_ one day; Chanyeol and Sehun had launched into a light McCarthyist indictment of Kyungsoo's character, had called him some slurs Jongin was pretty sure as fellow Asians they weren't really entitled to, and Jongin was sure, by the end of the night, that the red of Kyungsoo's cheeks matched the Republic's flag.

Kyungsoo was only on the pill again for 12 hours before he went off it to drink on _his_ birthday. The symptoms of heat ebbed in the early hours of the morning of the 16th, and Jongin knew exactly what had happened as soon as his bedroom door swung open and the scent of cherries and the ground after rain and other inscrutable, natural, bittersweet scents cascaded in. Kyungsoo, for the second time, instigated; wordlessly, he climbed onto Jongin's bed, swung a thigh over the other's legs, and without further preface sucked him off until Jongin was dizzy and heady and covered in the runoff of spit and seed from Kyungsoo's chin. It wasn't necessarily slower or more intimate, but Jongin had experience under his belt, now; the moan that followed Jongin pulling a besotted and pliant Kyungsoo down and latching his own lips to Kyungsoo's cock until he came down his throat was like a beautiful, shocking sonic boom in the dancer's sensitive ears. Kyungsoo had been asleep again in seconds; in the morning, Jongin was alone with only the stain of the blend of their saliva on his sheets as a reminder of what had happened. Kyungsoo, like the first time, worked through the remainder of his heat in complete solitude. Jongin smelled Kyungsoo on his skin for weeks afterward, wanted to ask if Kyungsoo smelled him, too, and if he knew what that implied...

They didn't talk about it.

Kyungsoo never slipped up again. 

Jongin counts in his head how many years Kyungsoo has been on suppressants. _More than five years_. Five years of build-up. Five years without the mandatory three-year break to cleanse the body of built-up toxins that were byproducts of the otherwise-safe pill. Jesus Christ; no wonder-

The smaller man's legs billow outward; sweat drips from the creases behind his knees, and Jongin tries not to look at the slick that has so saturated the fabric under Kyungsoo's ass that it has no further place to go but to drip onto the carpet. Jongin has been breathing through his mouth; still, he feels himself succumb to the primal desires fueled by the scent of slick, the sounds of omega distress, the awe-striking, lithe flexibility of the other's chemically havoc-stricken body their wolves have carefully constructed to help them. To ruin them. Fuck, Jongin doesn't know.

Two options. He has two options.

He wonders what life would be like unencumbered by this genetic anomaly - the ability to mutate into wolf, the instincts that, regardless of bodily form, never ameliorate, the tension he always carries in his fists and his shoulders - the magnetism to claim, to take, to mate. He wonders what it would be like if he and Kyungsoo could tell the other members. So many humans had tried to characterize it with their myopic, faulty human words: "neurasthenia" for the pre- and post- heat symptoms, "psychosis", even "emotional contagion" for the phenomonon he was currently swimming against tide of - a frenzy caused by the scent of pheromones that nobody besides wolves could smell. Creatures like Jongin and Kyungsoo only conformed to vitruvian anatomy on the outside, and only for part of their existences.

Modern medicine only helped so much. Kyungsoo, after so many years of the pill, was practically immunosuppressed. It made going off the pill that much more agonizing; like any communicable disease, he was especially susceptible to...to alpha scent, to noise, to the promise of a bite. Jongin wasn't really read up on Wolf Deontology, even if his mother had shoved that annoying, didactic pamphlet under his nose a million times in high school, but he knows his grandfather would beat him for leaving an omega bereft, begging and utterly alone the way he was doing to his friend right now. _His_ rut was a bitch - he knew from experience how much he would appreciate moral particularism every time an omega or sweet-smelling beta passed within a quarter mile radius of him, and how much the ferocious urge to fuck during rut clouded judgment and turned him into a total fucking lout of a creature bent on knotting anything that moved. Still, the relief he experienced after he had someone under him, at his mercy, thighs stretched open and taking his knot even as they cried from the pain-pleasure...

One thing he does remember from the pamphlet was called 'The Doctrine of Double Effect'. At the time, the concept was gibberish to an unexperienced wolf who had barely gone through his first rut; now, he recalls the little engram, knocks it around in his head as Kyungsoo flips over and begins to grind himself down into the cushions. Jongin has to look away again.

'Even if your omega wouldn't wish close physical intimacy or sexual intercourse with you outside of heat, it is still your duty as alpha to soothe your omega and remove his or her pain. Any action taken to aid in the relief from heat is considered admirable.'

Something like that. Basically, it's cool with wolves if Jongin jumps Kyungsoo right now as long as he was just trying to help his wolf, and if Kyungsoo hates him after his heat is over, well...not his fault.

That doesn't sit right with a consequentialist Jongin. If their videos don't get enough views, he works harder. If the applause is less loud, he spins even faster during the next concert. He takes responsibility for _everything_ \- believes that every action he takes has an equal and opposite reaction that he deserves. But Kyungsoo is pretty much non-lucid, thrusting his hips down and down and down and rutting, unbidden, in absolute mind-numbing desperation. It sends chills down Jongin's spine.

Two options.

"Kyungsoo," Jongin grits out with jaw so tense he felt he was snapping down on prey in wolf form. It comes out croaked; Jongin clears his throat to sound more reasonable and less submerged in fizzy, effervescent whitecap after whitecap of the chemicals Kyungsoo's body is emanating outward. "Kyungsoo, I can only do two things to help you."

Jongin watches for any sign of recognition that Kyungsoo is even auditorily processing right now. He doesn't get it, so he slinks down onto his knees and edges toward Kyungsoo, his fingers light against the floor, approaching like he's trying to offer goodwill to a sensitive bomb. It's that much more potent just a few feet closer; Jongin feels light-headed, feels the urge to latch onto Kyungsoo's skin somewhere, anywhere. _Get it together, Jongin. You're not fucking teething._

"Soo? Can you hear me?" he tries again, soft and non-threatening, a deferential little whisper in the middle of the lamp-lit room. 

Kyungsoo turns on him. 

Kyungsoo _attacks_ him. He spins round, locks his hands against the other's breastplate, and pushes until the dancer tumbles backwards onto the carpet; Jongin feels an inappropriate frisson of excitement raise the hairs on the back of his neck as he goes down, the thighs of his jeans already soaked in the rush of Kyungsoo's practically riparian lubricant when the singer clambers on top of him and pulls his hand back. Jongin is left dazed when the hard slap cracks against the walls of the other's bedroom; he struggles with Kyungsoo's wrists, gripping them tightly as Kyungsoo flails to get out of his grip; with some blessed prescience or at least a bit of dumb luck, Jongin manages to skew his hips to the side before Kyungsoo's knees splint directly into his crotch. Kyungsoo's impetuous little tantrum only lasts for a few more moments, though, because Jongin begins to release his own pheromones in abrupt, crashing waves. He knows his alpha pheromones carry an enormous power; still, he feels guilty for using them on Kyungsoo. He's never done it to anyone besides - he's a little embarrassed to admit - his own dog; watches as the angry muscles relax, the furious red splotches on Kyungsoo's neck subside. He watches his prey become paralyzed _on top_ of him, and groans when Kyungsoo finally fully capitulates to the alpha, flopping down bonelessly onto the firmness of Jongin's abdomen. Jongin would think the way Kyungsoo nestles his nose right into the junction of his shoulder and neck and kitten licks at the sweat that's gathered there was cute had he not just practically forced him to do it. Regardless, the squall ceases, and now he has to deal with something possibly worse: the liability he holds in his arms and his own inability to control himself without distance.

"Soo," Jongin squawks. He swallows and recovers; Kyungsoo just moans for more vibrations under his tongue. "Please, stop. You've got to stop."

"Don't want to."

At least he's sentient this time around, Jongin thinks as the other continues a newly inveterate licking habit. The rational part of Jongin knows he should push Kyungsoo off of him, knows that the more he lies with Kyungsoo grinding down into him, the more pernicious their fatal cloud of chemicals becomes until Jongin explodes like a nuclear reactor and tears into Kyungsoo right on the fucking floor. The irrational part - which happens to be most of him - squeezes his eyes shut and presses his nose into the other's shock of black hair and inhales deeply. He aches between his legs. "Okay, then just listen. I can either walk out right now-" Kyungsoo whines in objection, Jongin has just enough wherewithal to finish the thought, "-and go get your father..."

Kyungsoo's father is the head of one branch of the Korean tribes; he's a powerful alpha whom Jongin is intimidated by, but he would know who to contact in this situation-

"Or," Kyungsoo seems to have his own moment of prescience because he nods enthusiastically, buffets Jongin's hips with even tighter with his thick thighs. Jongin groans. "Or I can let my pheromones wear off and you can give me permission to..." his mouth suddenly goes dry, "to mate you."

"Would you bite me?"

"No!"

"Breed me, then."

_Jesus fucking-_

" _No_ , Kyungsoo. You go into the military next week for god's sake."

Kyungsoo pulls back from the licking Jongin's neck into erosion with wide, blown eyes a little hazy from Jongin's alpha scent and an inscrutable look on his face. Even when the other is totally at the mercy of the dancer, Jongin still thinks Kyungsoo looks terrifyingly shrewd. He wonders if he went too far with the offer or maybe offended Kyungsoo by reminding him of his imminent conscription as the other man strips every vestige of control and dominance from his face. Jongin's hands tighten where he hadn't even known he had placed them at the backs of Kyungsoo's plump legs, and he preemptively winces.

"That's the only reason?"

"Huh?"

"That's the only reason you wouldn't breed me? Or mate me?"

"I...what?" Jongin mumbles innocently, so non-plussed at that reaction that he squeezes his nails into Kyungsoo's flesh as he normally would his own palms. Kyungsoo yelps. Jongin feels even more like opening a portal to nowhere and jumping into it. "I'm...I should, you know, I think I need to get your father, Kyungsoo-"

"Yeah? You could try," is all the other responds. It seems too easy of an out, but he's stupid, so he scrambles from underneath the soft, heavy warmth of the plumped curves of Kyungsoo's body - even prettier and softer when he's in heat - and makes for the door. He hears someone shift on the sofa outside - curse his heightened senses, right now - and growls territorially, his teeth bared as his hand swipes forward and locks the door. He ends up unlocking it from the lock he had set earlier; he snaps at himself and slams his hand against the door in an display of utterly disgusting alpha-ness and then re-locks it. In the common room outside, he hears Baekhyun startle and drop something and Sehun snigger.

"You're going to drive yourself mad if you try to leave me, right now," he hears a gentle, reprimanding voice say just behind him. Jongin spins, and Kyungsoo catches the hands he holds in front of him defensively. The taller man watches with a delightful, horrible intrigue when Kyungsoo brings Jongin's palm to rest against his cheek; he's eerily sedate for an omega in heat, and Jongin briefly wonders if the heat has broken, but one look between Kyungsoo's legs tells him it hasn't. The smaller man slides his face into his open palm, lets Jongin's ring finger catch on the corner of his lip, the soft brushing of his skin blaring in Jongin's hypersensitive ears. He feels, smells, even _sounds_ soft to the touch, and Jongin feels like he's about to crumple to his knees and beseech Kyungsoo to let them go all the way, this time.

Kyungsoo kisses his palm and snaps him out of his fever dream. He yanks it away. Kyungsoo looks like he just got his favorite toy taken away from him. "But you don't want me to stay."

"Who says?"

Jongin's mind does mental acrobatics to try and piece together how Kyungsoo feels through the dirge of scrambled symbols. "You just tried to throttle me not five minutes ago."

"I, uh, had a sort of tenuous grip on reality there. For a minute."

"You _attacked_ me."

"You _scared_ me."

"I _whispered_ , Kyungsoo."

He frowns in defeat. "I'm sorry. I think it was some sort of predator defense mechanism."

"You thought I was a _predator_?"

"You are," Kyungsoo says dully. Jongin averts his eyes from roaming across Kyungsoo's chest, as if to remedially prove he isn't dangerous, isn't a bona fide, built-for-taking animal. But he is, and he knows it. "You just scent-shocked me."

His lips curl in defeat. He _did_ just scent-shock Kyungsoo - violated his long-time friend's agency and held him close in a salutary albeit ethically questionable move. Jongin, though, would never do it out of malicious intent. He just wanted to stop being hit - that's how alphas _snap_. He's suddenly awash in total compunction - wondering if he really should just hedge his bets and leave, wondering how far he would even get, when Kyungsoo sees the cogs working in Jongin's head, and decides to put an end to it. He steps a little closer. Jongin takes a disquieted step back.

"I'm not ungrateful for the scent-shock. I can feel my brain becoming fuzzy again already, but it gives me time to think," he informs the other. Immediately, a weight is lifted off Jongin's shoulders, and he puts out another batch of his own pheromones. He wishes he knew what they smelled like to Kyungsoo. The older man purrs in appreciation and his eyes lag a little as he saccades between some blank point on the wall and Jongin's mouth, shoulders relaxing into the aroma of _Jongin_. "I remember everything we've done," Kyungsoo continues in a somewhat slurred, conciliatory whisper. His eyes beg pitifully to be in the younger man's space, so Jongin tugs him a little closer by the hips. His words immediately contradict his actions: "What I did was wrong. Both forcing myself on a 17-year-old-"

"You didn't force yourself on me-"

"-and then a 20-year-old, and even though you've grown up, Jongin, it's still...wrong."

Jongin has so many things to say - he doesn't know whether they're in defense of himself or indictments of Kyungsoo's guilt. "You didn't force yourself on me, Kyungsoo. If I didn't want do those things with you, I wouldn't have."

Kyungsoo blushes, looks down, runs his soft fingers down Jongin's forearm. "I know you were a virgin."

"How-"

"Sehun made a stupid joke about you like, a month later," Kyungsoo mutters, his lips downturned in what has to be the most conscious-stricken look Jongin has ever seen on his face.

But Jongin doesn't feel bad. Jongin doesn't feel _remorse_. No, Jongin has never felt that, _will_ never feel it. He catches Kyungsoo's fingers firmly in his hand and, in a nearly-stentorian voice he needs Kyungsoo to hear to emphasize just how much he means it, says, "If it hadn't been sex, I would have done anything else to help you." Softer, now: "Maybe I didn't know what I was doing at the time, but I could recognize that you were _like_ me, that you were in pain, and it's my duty-"

"Oh, stop with that 'duty' bullshit. We all read the pamphlet. You don't really believe it."

It's Jongin's turn to look caught. They push and pull, silence and apology and then contriteness in a sickening motion after-effect that just spins and spins like the stars at the north pole without going anywhere. Jongin just wants it to end. "I don't have many convictions about 'wolf code'. You're right. But it's my duty as your friend, as your _best friend_ , to make sure you're not hurting. And I would do it a million times, Kyungsoo, a _billion_ times over. I would be that bumbling, idiot virgin just trying to make you stop hurting."

"We're mates, aren't we?"

It catches Jongin completely off the mark. Kyungsoo looks so open, so achingly arresting, that Jongin feels like a captive to those round eyes, to those heart lips, to the entire body and soul of the shorter man standing only half a foot from him. Their toes touch, and Jongin swears he can hear the galloping heartbeat on the other side of his friend's ribcage, and all he can do is surrender a nod and watch as entropy takes hold.

_Beat beat beat beat beat beat beat beat beat_. A gentle thrum as they stare at each others' faces. Jongin is scared of his own limerence. Kyungsoo is scared that he's asking too much. They're both invincible wolves hiding in vulnerable people.

"I guess you really only have one choice, Jongin."

Jongin licks his lips, notes that the world never dissolved like he thought, and then everything seems to go double speed.

Kyungsoo's broken, desperate mantra is like a honeyed ambrosia to Jongin's ears. "Fuck me, oh, _please_ , fuck me," and Jongin goes fucking ballistic, foists his lover up and doesn't even flinch at the crack of the door and Baekhyun's subsequent second startle behind it as Kyungsoo's back collides with the wood. The little pitter-patter of Kyungsoo's lubricant sounds lewdly against the carpet. Jongin bares down with his whole weight, his feet digging into the floor, as he holds Kyungsoo like a heated keystone between his chest and the door and kisses him hard and hot and like he _owns_ him.

There aren't any soft caresses, any doting sweet-nothings or faked, dulcet moans. Not tonight. The dam has broken - something has been put in motion, something bigger than them - and neither wants to stop it. Kyungsoo is abloom with hot marks from Jongin's teeth grazing down his neck, his shoulder, across his collarbones, leaving scrapes that will smart in the night. Right now, though, the alpha can't care; all he wants to do is consume Kyungsoo, wants to cover every inch of that candescent skin with his markings so that nobody ever looks at him, again. At the back of his mind, he realizes that Kyungsoo has given him permission to be proprietary by acknowledging their mateship, and his inner wolf revels in it; it howls when Kyungsoo fumbles with Jongin's singlet and then just decides to tear it off, allowing his nails out to rip into the flesh of Jongin's tanned back.

The alpha lets out a guttural series of expletives as Kyungsoo marks him right back, sliding his boning-knife nails down, down, down, sluicing through the blood that drips on his way back up. The omega takes his hand and presses each finger into the skin between his nipples: it leaves a bloody handprint that reminds Jongin of ancient wolf rituals and rites of mateship and ownership. The image seers into his mind, and it's clear Kyungsoo means it to, because when Jongin looks up from the decadent mark, Soo's eyes are dark and glimmering with a message: "I'm yours."

It evinces something carnal in the alpha. He balks in stunned rapture at the thing in his arms before he wields Kyungsoo bodily onto the bed so he can remove his own pants before Kyungsoo rips them off. The blood from his back drips from the curve of his ass onto the blankets; Kyungsoo's fingernails rip at the duvet even further, sending streaks of blood across the bedding. Jongin dovetails them again, quelling Kyungsoo's rather ractious cries for closeness with a hard nip to the jaw and a growl for good measure. They had had their moments of human penance; no more temporizing, no more what-ifs. It was one part of 'wolf code' that he _did_ believe in: now, Jongin was alpha, and Kyungsoo would behave for him or suffer punishment.

Kyungsoo flushes a pretty peony color when his alpha swipes his hand across his own back and then through Kyungsoo's lubricant. It squelches between his fingers as he tastes the sweet, unalloyed-iron balsam of their sex, licks it from between his fingers and tuts at the omega lying prone under him when he unwillingly arches his back or pulls his thighs back in a makeshift presentation. The smaller male convulses with need as soon as his alpha gives himself a few tugs and lets his glistening pre-cum drag down Kyungsoo's own swollen length, sinks Kyungsoo even further into his own morass of submission by latching his teeth onto his swollen nipple. If he squeezes hard enough, he feels the slight plumping of Kyungsoo's chest he develops during his heats; he squeezes his omega's pretty nipple further into his mouth from underneath and sucks angrily at it, only pulling back to glance up at the other man.

His lips furious, swollen and gleaming with spit, Jongin says, "This will be my pups someday."

Kyungsoo loses his fucking _mind_ , keening and careening onto his side as if to fold in on himself from the pleasure the idea brings him. Jongin lays him back out, hand dragging through the other's slick again to give himself a few more squelching pumps. Kyungsoo already looks debauched into oblivion, chest splintered with red marks and nail scratches and hickies, beleaguered just by breathing, his chest heaving up and down and his hooded eyelids lustrous with sweat. A pheromonal wave crashes into Jongin's nostrils, a scent hinting at what Jongin believes smells distinctly like the soft, nurtured skin of an infant and _blood,_ and his cock pulses in the ring of his fist. Spreading his lover's cheeks allows him a fucking _luxurious_ look at the puffy, swollen rim dripping to be stuffed, stuffed by an _alpha_ , and Jongin loses all composure. They forget about protection. They forget about everything but this, them, consummating their humans to their wolves. Jongin slides home with hardly any resistance and his omega arches and moans as he's breached.

The inside of Kyungsoo feels as silky as it does wet and hot, and if Jongin was putting out any pheromones up until now, he can no longer tell by the way his omega seems absolutely desperate to be ravaged. Kyungsoo whimpers, plucking at his reignited skin, his eyes squeezed shut as he takes Jongin so good, so deep. His ample thighs wrap securely around his alpha, hooking under the other's ass to pull him in, squeezing around him like sin and _ohfuck_ , Jongin is bathed in a pool of blithe sensation as he shudders and mercilessly takes his omega until he's crying effusively, his throat clogged with emotion and begging Jongin to stop, to _slow_ even as his body tangles further into him. Jongin can't stop, and he can't slow. He tumbles into his omega's plush little body with a severe grunt, holding Kyungsoo's thighs apart as he beckons him in with arms hooked under his shoulders and hands splayed across his flexing wingbones, hiccuping and snuffling between loud sobs.

Kyungsoo is fucking gorgeous like this, losing himself outside of time and peering blearily up at Jongin through those glassy orbs like Jongin is God, the sun and the stars. Like he's the zenith of the universe itself and Kyungsoo will never, ever feel anything like this again with anyone else. Jongin makes fucking _sure_ of it, pistoning his hips and fucking into a bloodied and mussed Kyungsoo like a machine. His lover throws his head back into the pillows and presses fingers dried with crusted blood into his own mouth just to have something to suck, and Jongin gives his omega a hard, disciplining slap to the cheek to get him to remove his fingers, threads of saliva sticking to his chin, so Jongin can press his tongue into the other's mouth. In a protean effort, Jongin fills all of Kyungsoo - his knot growing in his hole, his tongue lapping between the other's lips, tasting his own blood - huffing out a hot, gravelly noise when he nails the other's prostate and Kyungsoo ipso facto accidentally bites into the flesh of Jongin's lower lip. He feels the skin already begin to swell and the blood trickle down his chin, and he wipes it away with the back of his hand before pulling out and flipping Kyungsoo onto his stomach. He yanks the man's pale hips up, slaps his swollen cock against his ass cheek and watches as it slides deep between the other's crease but not yet into his hole. Slick and blood slide displaced down below to Kyungsoo's heavy balls, and Jongin sits back on his haunches to wait, squeezing Kyungsoo's miraculous, thick thighs until he knows there will be bruises the shapes of his hands and then centering them on either side of the other's waist.

"Come back to me," the alpha says, squeezing the other's sides. "Come back to me, baby."

Without further prompting, Kyungsoo drops from his elbows to his cheek and turns to glance over his shoulder. It's instinct taking over, now. Kyungsoo's eyes are nebulous but aware; the knobs of his spine shake like a set of synchronized dancers as he sways his beautiful, plump hips from side to side, beckoning Jongin in. "Please," Kyungsoo whispers, unusually docile and subdued. Jongin knows he can't help it, but he even hears the slight up-pitch of prosody in his lover's voice as his wolf begets a faux sweetness in order to be mated.

"Tell me you want it. I need...to hear it, Kyungsoo," Jongin whispers. He means it. He'd extricate himself from this bed and lock himself in the closet until Kyungsoo's heat broke if the other abruptly woke up to himself presenting for his bandmate. "I'm here because you want me to be. I'm going to knot you, but only if you really want that. Take a moment."

"Knot me, Jongin."

" _Take a moment_ ," Jongin hisses, scraping his blunt fingernails straight down the other's spine to bring him out of his pleasure-induced fog. Kyungsoo's back turns into jelly from the simple act of an alpha's penalty; he clenches his jaw and looks like he's about to cry when he buries his eyes in the crook of his elbow and takes a steadying breath.

It's a lifelong commitment, and Kyungsoo is about to leave for two years. They haven't discussed kids, although it would seem Kyungsoo isn't completely averse to the idea. But Jongin wants him. Jongin has _always_ fucking wanted him. There exist barriers that aren't insurmountable to him, but Kyungsoo is a different person, a different wolf going through a violent, intense heat. 'Duty' line be damned: Jongin is absolutely obligated to be the level-headed one, here, even when he barely has a toehold on his own sanity staring at the wicked sight of a fucked-out, blood-and-slick covered omega.

In the interim, Jongin's mind wanders to a twisted thought. What if...what if maybe this isn't about an altruistic need to protect Kyungsoo, at all - maybe it's Jongin projecting his own insecurities, his own rapt disbelief that the other man, who once was steely and distant from him in the practice room, just now committed himself to him in a way far more potent than marriage.

Kyungsoo reads his mind. Kyungsoo always reads his mind. In a gentle, soft slur brought on by Jongin not-so-secretly drowning him in more scent-shocks - just to make absolutely sure Kyungsoo is aware - the omega says, "I know what I want, Jongin. Now decide if you believe me."

As he clambers back onto his knees, he adds, "My alpha."

Jongin's blood surges, and he finally allows himself to fuck into his destined mate. 

It takes them back to times where wolves weren't capable of the shift, yet; their cravings and impulses carried out on the forest floor. The alpha sees flashes of what he thinks is the moon through the canopy before all he can see, all he _knows_ is the curvature of his lover's neck, stretched out and pale white just for Jongin to sink his sharp canines into. He has no other words to describe it - he fucks Kyungsoo like an animal, pushing his head down into the pillow below as Kyungsoo's hands scramble for purchase. It's filthier this way - all Jongin has to focus on is the soft slide of his desperate cock into the soft rifts of Kyungsoo's hole, getting squeezed so deliciously by his omega's muscles spasms. The shaking gets worse with the angle change; the alpha discovers with increasing regularity the soft, spongy spot inside of Kyungsoo that has him tense, sweating and shuddering out beautiful, broken cries into the pillow. Jongin watches his cock slide in and out of Kyungsoo's taut hole, manhandles him with a rough handhold on each of his lovehandles as he pulls him back and simultaneously pushes forward. Kyungsoo's hands slap against the wall to keep him buffered and to keep his head from slamming into it with each thrust as he's shirked upward and slaked so completely that he thinks Jongin might break him.

The warmth of Jongin's abs blanket Kyungsoo's scorching skin, and together they form an inexorable conflagration in the middle of an old world forest, watching the trees burn around them as they immerse themselves further into each others' forms. And _fuck_ , Kyungsoo takes Jongin like a pro, deep and fast and brutal with the sounds of skin slapping and wet sliding echoing through the room, and his alpha is so fucking proud of him for it.

His knot catches a few moments later, and amid a cacophony of gasps and pants, Kyungsoo cries two piercing syllables: _Jong-in_ and comes unraveled under Jongin's vicious pace.

Jongin sees a bloody red when he finally stuffs his knot into his omega's drenched hole; Kyungsoo protests with an errant, overstimulated sob, but he doesn't have too long to worry about that pain because Jongin holds him down, laps at a spot on his neck, and bites into his skin with a hearty _crunch_. His submissive's hand flies up to dig his nails into Jongin's scalp, his eyes squeezed closed and his lips pulled back to gritted and bared teeth through one of the most extraordinary pains he's ever felt. His entire body goes rigid; the tightness grips Jongin's knot and he bursts inside of his omega, curling Kyungsoo's head up with a tight grip on his jugular and emptying his seed right into him with his teeth still latched onto Kyungsoo's marred skin.

Jongin's hips jerk involuntarily, his wolf pushing his load further into Kyungsoo. In response, his omega bumps his ass back, spearing himself further on Jongin. Jongin gives him his fingers to suck on as a reward as he finally collapses on top of him.

There's aftercare to be done as soon as Jongin can slip out, watching his own release dribble out of his mate. He begins by assiduously lapping at the furious mark, kissing down Kyungsoo's bruised and scraped shoulder and rubbing feeling back into his them. He tells him how good he did, how happy he is, how he's always wanted this. Without the facade of his wolf, Jongin rambles on and on, working his hardest to ensure Kyungsoo knows how valuable this was to him, how cared for he will always be, how safe and loved their kids will be if they ever want them. Jongin lingers on that subject, fishing for a reaction; Kyungsoo remains ineffably content with a consistently warm, fond smile as he watches Jongin helicopter over him and tend to his wounds with creams and licks at all the scrapes he left. They already heal far quicker than normal humans; still, his saliva expedites the process, so he's happy to do it.

"How's your back?" Kyungsoo finally asks, his heat mollified for the moment. It may even break due to the mating. 

Jongin flexes his shoulders, considers how he feels. His back is shredded, for sure; the marks definitely sting, but he knows they're no longer bleeding and have probably already scabbed over. Jongin, in response, runs his fingers gingerly over Kyungsoo's fingernails, under which blood has crusted. They both smile a little coquettishly, and Jongin continues to towel off the slick and cum and blood from Soo's front side.

"We're mates," Kyungsoo croaks. Jongin makes a mental note to get him some cold water as soon as he's done.

"We were always mates. I just bit you."

Kyungsoo runs his fingers over the two crescents bowed beautifully on his lower neck, near his collarbone. Jongin's top teeth marks are closer to his collarbone than his bottom teeth; every wolf will know that Jongin didn't mark him during a spur-of-the-moment rut, but that Kyungsoo presented to him. Jongin feels a hot little rush of ownership zing through his fingertips.

Still, his diffidence rears its ugly head, and he asks, "Getting cold feet on me, already?"

His omega scowls a little in response, pushing his finger into the mark where Jongin's canine was and groaning. All the while, he's _smiling_. Jongin raises an eyebrow and discards the rag; he has to remove the top layer of the bed for it to be actually sleepable, but that's okay, because neither of them know where Kyungsoo's heat is at, and his wounds need to breathe. Jongin settles the both of them under the top sheet; they've never been huge on cuddling, but Kyungsoo shuffles right into Jongin's side, anyway, needing the comfort after such an intense catharsis. 

"You like it?" The alpha says, running his finger across the marking. Knowing that Kyungsoo will have to cover it himself every morning fills him both with dread and an odd sense of achievement. 

"I like it," Kyungsoo answers without hesitation. He runs his fingers across the bloody handprint in the middle of his chest that he had insisted Jongin clean around and echoes, "You like it?"

"I like it," Jongin replies softly. He loves it. He loves that, although his was extant only until the next shower, they had given each other artifacts of each other. Reminders.

He doesn't bring it up again - the military. He doesn't bring up the pill Kyungsoo will need to take as soon as they wake up so he doesn't get pregnant. The thought tortures Jongin's wolf, has him splaying his hand protectively across Kyungsoo's soft little tummy. Kyungsoo just sends him a pitying look and covers the other's larger hand with his own.

And they kiss. They kiss slowly, now, deep within their cocoon of chemicals that wash over them, baptize them, christen them with each other's scents. Kyungsoo sucks softly on the mark he had left earlier on Jongin's abused lip. "I love you, I think." Jongin says. "I love you too, I think." Kyungsoo says.

Jongin buries his nose into Kyungsoo's soft, sweat-damp hair, pulling in a drag of the petrichor and that ever-present smell of cherries and now, now something else...

Kyungsoo, the fire on his skin finally put out, presses his nose into Jongin's chest. He smells the clean scent of snow, a touch of warm cinnamon and the scent of a freshly crackling fire. And now, something else. Soft earth and fruit and rain.

_Fate_ , Jongin thinks. _This was fate._ It's the last word he considers before they both drop off to sleep, the rain beginning to batter the windows and drench the ground outside. In the living room, Baekhyun lights a fire in the fireplace, stokes it for a moment, and settles a blanket over Sehun's curled-up body in the loveseat. And then he goes to bed.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this over the course of two nights listening to [x](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_DjE4gbIVZk) & [x](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DYLcz_jQiqc), as well as [x](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IezlWijcdQk) toward the end. I'm a sucker for fluffy smut - in fact, I wrote a similiar [suchen](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12378363) if you're at all interested in that ship.
> 
> Notes: this is maybe kinda' partially an advertisement for a new Mewe-based roleplay I've opened. If you're interested in Wolf!AU and writing, [please apply](https://bulgaerp.tumblr.com/)!
> 
> This is a oneshot as far as I know, but I'm fond as hell of wolf!kaisoo, so let me know if you want a possible series.
> 
> [Jongdality](https://jongdality.tumblr.com/) on Tumblr. Go follow me for lots of lame exo content and some gifs.
> 
> Crossposted to AFF.
> 
> ♥


End file.
